I Lay My Love on You
by sampaijumpa
Summary: Gaara sepi karena tak tahu cara menyayangi. Hinata sepi karena hanya bisa mencintai. Pertemuan mereka dalam satu dunia yang sama. Kesepian.


I Lay My Love on You

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and 'I Lay My love on You' ini dari lagunya westlife.

Saya suka banget sama lagu ini, jadinya terobsesi deh pingin bikin songfic.

Pair: Gaara x Hinata

Warning: OOC, abal2, gaje n typo.

Hope you like it.

Sorak-sorai para manusia yang merayakan hari bahagia bagi pemimpin mereka sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh sang tokoh utama. Dia hanya diam memandang lurus ke depan dengan hati yang berdebar. Sejujurnya, walau mungkin tak ada seorang pun yang tahu, hatinya kacau. Bingung, gusar, senang, lega…semuanya bercampur jadi satu dan memainkan musik gaduh yang hanya bisa didengar oleh telinganya. Meski raut wajahnya datar, ia tetap tak bisa memungkiri kalau ia merasa bahagia.

Mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, ia bisa melihat langit cerah yang biru dengan gumpalan awan sebagai penghiasnya. Kontras sekali dengan tiga tahun yang lalu di mana jalan hidupnya perlahan berubah.

Pagi itu suasana mendung. Angin yang bertiup kencang menarik rambut sang kunoichi dan membuatnya berkibar. Petir yang kemudian sahut-menyahut menjadi orkestra yang menyanyikan kesedihan gadis itu.

Kunoichi itu tak bergeming walau perlahan kepalanya merasa dingin. Tetes air yang mulai jatuh menembus pertahanan rambutnya dan bersentuhan dengan kulit kepala. Dingin memang, tapi tak sedingin hatinya saat mata yang keluar dari kelopak matanya yang terpejam bercampur dengan hujan yang menyapu daratan. Isak tangis yang diperdengarkan oleh bibir mungilnya tertelan gemuruh yang memekakkan telinga.

"Jangan menangis."

Gadis itu tersentak.

Suara itu berat dan dingin, namun tak dapat dikalahkan oleh badai yang mengamuk ini. Dengan kesadaran penuh dia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seseorang berdiri dan menatap matanya tajam, seolah mencari tahu apa isi hatinya.

"Jangan menangis, karena itu membuatmu kelihatan lemah."

Gadis itu diam dan mencerna semuanya.

**Jangan menangis, karena itu membuatmu kelihatan lemah.**

Kata lemah memang selalu identik dengannya. Ia memang gadis lemah yang hanya bisa terus berusaha. Ia hanya bisa mencoba tanpa memiliki kesempatan untuk menang. Ia hanyalah gadis lemah. Jadi kenapa menangis bisa membuatnya terlihat lemah, padahal saat tersenyum pun orang selalu menganggapnya lemah? Sejujurnya dia adalah lemah.

Hinata Hyuuga = lemah.

"Kau tidak cengeng, kan?"

Cengeng? Hinata cengeng? Tidak! Dia tidak cengeng! Hinata memang lemah tapi dia tidak cengeng. Di saat dia lemah dia tidak menangis. Saat tidak dianggap dia tidak merengek. Saat gagal dia tak pernah putus asa. Dia hanya akan terus mencoba.

Satu fakta yang benar: mencoba tidak sama dengan cengeng.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah."

Hinata tidak cengeng, jadi dia tidak akan menangis. Tapi nyatanya sekarang dia menangis. Apa yang harus dilakukan?

**Kalau begitu berhentilah.**

Ya. Hinata harus berhenti menangis. Itu adalah hal yang harus dilakukan.

Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menghapus sisa air mata yang masih ada di pipinya. "Arrigatou, Gaara-sama." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum pada sang Kazekage muda.

Tanpa Hinata tahu, senyum yang ia berikan pada Gaara membuat pemuda berambut merah bata itu merasakan perasaan yang sama sekali asing baginya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa hidupnya akan berubah oleh gadis lavender ini. Dan entah kenapa, oleh takdir Tuhan, seberkas sinar matahari yang cerah mulai muncul dan menggeser awan kelabu yang menciut.

_Just a smile and the rain is gone_

_Can hardly believe it, yeah.._

_There's an angel standing next to me_

_Reaching for my heart_

Bagi Temari yang sangat senang berbicara, mengobrol dengan kedua saudaranya adalah hal yang menyenangkan walau kadang hanya Kankurou yang menyahut sementara Gaara kelihatan tak acuh. Matanya menatap Temari dan Kankurou yang masih asyik beceloteh saat semua anggota rookie datang menghampiri mereka di gerbang Konoha.

Untuk selanjutnya, mata Gaara terpaku pada sesosok gadis manis berambut lavender panjang yang terus menunduk dan bersembunyi di balik punggung sepupunya.

Setelah Naruto, Sakura, dan yang lainnya mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Gaara segera berbalik dan beranjak pergi. Sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar berpisah, Gaara berpaling pada gadis lavender itu. Mata mereka bertemu. Gadis itu tak lagi menunduk. Sebuah senyum hadis untuk Gaara. Gaara yang minim ekspresi bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang saling mengejar seolah ia baru berlari sejauh ratusan mil. Sesak tapi dia menyukainya. Untuk kali ini, Gaara merasa enggan kembali ke Suna.

"Gaara-sama."

Gaara menghadap arah suara yang memanggilnya. Sepasang matanya dapat melihat Hinata berlari ke arahnya. Tergesa-gesa.

"Arrigatou."

Dan setelahnya Gaara merasa tak yakin bahwa dia memang benar-benar ingin pulang ke Suna.

_Just a smile and there's no way back_

_Can hardly believe it, yeah_

_But there's an angel and she's calling me_

_Reaching for my heart_

Gaara tahu saat itu ia merasa sesak. Kesulitan bernapas membuatnya seolah tercekik. Apakah itu penyakit? Ya, itu penyakit yang disebabkan oleh gadis Hyuuga ini. Ia menyebarkan penyakit yang bahkan bagi seorang medic-nin terhebat mustahil untuk disembuhkan. Tapi Gaara tahu ia akan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya perlu obat yang akan membuatnya semakin parah, sang penyebar penyakit, Hinata Hyuuga.

Dia tak butuh dan tak ingin sembuh. Dia hanya mau obatnya.

_I know that I'll be okay now_

_This time it's real_

Gaara tak dapat memungkiri perasaan senangnya saat ia harus ke Konoha untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai Kazekage. Walau ia terus menutup diri dengan kebekuannya terhadap dunia luar, tapi Kazekage itu menghangat dan mulai mencair oleh seorang kunoichi pemalu yang pasif. Hinata Hyuuga.

Satu hal yang membuat tugas kagenya yang membosankan menjadi menyenangkan, bertemu dengan gadis lavender itu. Setiap nafas yang ia hembuskan, hatinya mulai belajar merasa. Perasaan aneh yang datang bertubi-tubi, membuat setiap hal yang dialami terasa baru bagi hatinya yang terbiasa tanpa emosi.

_I lay my love on you_

_It's all I wanna do_

_Every time I breathe_

_I feel brand new_

Gaara! Oi, Gaara!" Teriak Naruto yang kelihatan sekali tak sabar karena yang dipanggil tak memperhatikannya.

"Hn." sahut Gaara tanpa menoleh bahkan melirik Naruto.

Siapa yang salah? Saat ini malaikat itu sedang berlari ke arah mereka berdua sambil tersenyum.

"Hi-Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun?" sapa Hinata ramah, lalu perhatiannya tersita pada Gaara yang sedang memandangnya.

Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu.

"Gaara-sama, saya dengar anda bersama Naruto-kun melawan permimpin organisasi kriminal itu."

Gaara mungkin setuju jika Temari yang berbicara sekali itu, maka dia dipastikan akan pergi. Tapi yang bicara kali ini adalah gadis pemalu yang sangat jarang bicara. Mungkin jika itu Temari ia akan menganggapnya cerewet, tapi ini Hinata. Ya, dia mungkin akan menganggapnya sebagai…

Perhatian.

Gaara yang stoic itu merasa perlu membalas perhatian sang gadis. Dan ia hanya tahu satu cara. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk maju selangkah, hingga membuat dia orang yang ada di sana selain dirinya terbengong.

"Anda membantu Konoha. Arriga-" suara Hinata mendadak hilang saat sepasang tangan kuat Gaara melingkari lengannya.

"Ga-Gaara…" Naruto speechless.

"Gaara-sama…"

Gaara tak mempedulikan tatapan bodoh Naruto atau wajah Hinata yang sudah sangat memerah. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mulai menyesapi aroma kunoichi pemalu yang hampir pingsan itu dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata. Satu bisikan lembutnya di telinga Hinata membuat yang mendengarnya terkejut.

"Aishiteru…"

_You open up my heart_

_Show me how your love and walk right through_

_As I lay my love on you_

Tersesat.

Ya. Gaara dan Hinata pernah tersesat di suatu tempat yang bernama 'Kesepian.'

Gaara sepi karena ia tak tahu cara menyayangi. Hinata sepi karena hanya bisa mencintai. Pertemuan mereka mungkin karena mereka berada pada satu dunia yang sama.

Kesepian.

_I was lost in a lonely place_

_Could hardly believe it, yeah_

Hinata terlalu lama bertahan pada satu masa lalu yang memberinya harapan kosong. Uzumaki Naruto.

Gaara terlalu lama memendam perasaan sedihnya saat dikhianati oleh orang pertama yang mengajarkan cinta padanya. Yashamaru.

Ini adalah saat yang tepat, baik bagi Hinata maupun Gaara, untuk berhenti dari masa lalu dan siap menuliskan cerita di lembaran baru yang masih polos tak ternoda.

_Holding on to yerterday_

_Far, far too long_

Hnata tahu saat Gaara memeluknya ada rasa aman dan hangat yang dibagi pemuda dingin itu.

Gaara tahu saat ia memeluk Hinata ada rasa senang yang teramat sangat meluap-luap di dalam hatinya.

Hinata merasa ini saat yang tepat untuk membuka kembali hatinya. Gaara merasa inilah yang diinginkannya.

_Now I believe it's okay cause_

_This time it's real_

Tiga tahun berlalu sejak peristiwa itu. Kini Hinata sudah resmi menjadi miliknya saat upacara pernikahan telah selesai dilaksanakan. Semua sorak-sorai yang membahana bahkan tak mampu mewakili potongan kecil hatinya yang bahagia kini.

Hinata percaya inilah tempat cintanya berlabuh. Gaara yakin bahwa ia telah menempatkan segala emosi 'Ai' itu pada seorang wanita yang tepat. Keduanya percaya bahwa masing-masing dari mereka adalah orang yang tepat untuk dicintai.

_I lay my love on you_

_It's all I wanna do_

_Everytime I breathe I feel brand new_

_You open up my heart_

_Show me all your love and walk right through_

_As I ay my love on you_

Tangan Gaara menggenggam erat jemari lentik Hinata, membuat yang menerima perlakuan itu tertunduk malu. Gaara lalu memegang kedua bahu Hinata, memutar tubuh gadis itu hingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Gaara-s –" Hinata hendak berbicara namun terhenti saat sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibir merahnya.

"Hn?" Sahut Gaara di sela-sela ciumannya.

Hinata tidak bisa bicara lagi saat Gaara menciumnya untuk yang kedua kali. Wajahnya memerah, apalagi melihat semua orang yang memandang mereka berdua. Ukh, malu.

"Biarkan saja." Ujar Gaara saat ia menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Eh?"

Gaara tersenyum. Senyum yang baru pertama kali ia tunjukkan dan ini hadiah khusus bagi sang isteri tercinta. Dan kalau diperhatikan, semburat merah juga muncul di kedua pipi Gaara.

"Wajahmu merah. Hampir seperti rambutku." Ujarnya dan ia menikmati bibir ranum Hinata sekali lagi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum saat Gaara mengatakannya. Sebenarnya, wajah Gaara ketika berbicara itu pun sudah semerah rambutnya.

"Hinata, kau tahu? Aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa cinta akan seperti ini rasanya." Bisik Gaara.

Ya. Gaara tak pernah tahu sebelumnya. Cinta bukan hanya manis, ia juga pahit. Cinta bukan hanya senang, kadang ia juga sedih. Dan cinta juga menghadirkan rasa berani sekaligus takut. Berani melindungi orang yang dicintai, dan takut berpisah dengannya. Cinta adalah sebuah bumbu yang membuat dunia menjadi lebih berasa.

Cinta adalah Hinata.

_I never knew that love will feel so good_

_Like a once in a life time_

_You change my world_

"Aishiteru."

_I lay my love on you_

_It's all I wanna do_

_Everytime I breathe I feel brand new_

_You open up my heart_

_Show me all your love and walk right through_

_As I ay my love on you_

-Owari-

Saya adalah author baru. Harap review untuk saran dan perbaikannya. Pliss…

Arrigatou buat para pembaca yang udah mau menyempatkan diri membaca fic saya ini.

Akhir kata, REVIEW!

^^V


End file.
